Cat and Vase
by Turqoiseleaf
Summary: Haibara is furious knowing Mitsuhiko and Genta bought Yaiba snacks instead of ingredients for curry. Conan and Haibara decide to go shopping together since he can't let her go outside alone, she's one of The Black Coat Organization's targets anyway. But curry should wait since Ayumi is kidnapped. "Thank You." Haibara says. Conan. Shinichi. Ai Haibara. Friendship.


"What a bunch of morrons!"

I turn my head to the left and find Haibara is standing in front of opened refrigerator. She, with purple shirt and dark brown short, is looking at the Yaiba snacks that Mitsuhiko and Genta had bought.

"Oy, what is it?" I approach her.

"Look at what they had bought! I told them to buy ingredients for curry but thanks to their brains, they bought these garbages!"

"C-calm down..."

"WHAT??!" she's burnt, I must run.

"Well, let's go shopping, I can accompany you." I take big risk, those boys owe me their souls.

"Hah! I don't have any options right?! I don't want to go outside since that Subaru guy is creeping me out every time we met, there is something wrong with that guy, I sense the same feeling with the black coat organization's members."

Yeah…I sense it now in you…

We decide to go to supermarket since Haibara is insecure if she's alone, she could be attacked by "them".

I put my cap on Haibara as a disguise, hope that her hair is not shown.

(In the Supermarket)

"Bring me 500 grams of onion and-"

"Oy, help me out, don't just stand there and make me do it alone. Bossy girl." I tell her. She keeps telling me to get stuffs, here and there.

"I'll do cook." She answers briefly.

"Cooking is easy, but bring these heavy stuffs is-" The shopping list on her hand is rumpled because of her strong grip. She looks at me deathly.

"A-ah…bring these heavy stuffs is…piece of cake…ha ha ha…" What a creepy woman.

We've bought all of the ingredients and ready to go home.

"Anyway, why did we buy this much?" I ask.

"Ayumi and the rest is going to have dinner with us as well."

"So, I assume they're already in prof's house."

I see a blue car just starts the engine in front of the gate, as if they had stopped there. I increase my pace and go inside.

"Professor!" I open the door and find him laying on the floor. Haibara follows me.

"Professor!" the third slap is succeed to bring him to consciousness.

"Are you okay?" She asks worryingly.

Professor tell us that door bell was ringing and once he opened the door, he was attacked by a stun gun. We also notice that the big rug is missing.

"They were looking for your rug, but why?" I ask him.

"I don't know, I don't think the rug is precious. I bought it in the secondhand market."

"That's odd…."

"But, where's Ayumi?" Professor asks. We are shocked and realize that Ayumi is gone. 5 minutes later Mitsuhiko and Genta come and tell us that Ayumi went to professor by herself because Mitsuhiko was helping Genta search for his Yaiba Golden Card.

"Why did they kidnap Ayumi? She was only here by a chance." Mitsuhiko says.

We then realize that their intended target was Haibara who's living here. I look at Haibara who's now looking at me with her big eyes showing me that she's afraid to death. We both know who has interest to kill her, The Black Coat Organization. I nod at her as if saying "Don't worry we'll find Ayumi and I'll protect you."

Professor's phone is ringing. There's an email from Ayumi's phone which is also missing.

"Bring back our cat and we'll return the girl." With a photo of a cat. I'm sure I've seen this cat before but where…

"This is Russian Blue, this cat sure is precious if we regard to the price." Haibara explains. That's it! I saw this cat before because Ran's mother has Russian Blue too. So the story begins with professor who was curious about the old vase that he found from his storage room. He wanted to know how much the vase would be appraised. He uploaded a video onto youtube and hoped that someone would come to his house and appraise the vase. There are 3 groups who came since the video's uploaded. The first group was two women who appraised the vase with cheap price and said that it'd be good to be their flower vase. The second group was a couple who suggested professor to not announce it publicly about the vase but instead to tell the professional to appraise it, they didn't touch the vase but examined it with magnifying glass. The last group was a son and his father who appraised it intriguingly but with mocking tone.

We decide to split into 2 groups to find the cat. We go to 3 blocks and can't find that specific cat.

30 minutes later, we receive an email. They tell us that they already found the cat, Ayumi along the rug is placed in the 2nd block. We run to the destination and find the rug with Ayumi inside. Her mouth is covered by tape. Haibara helps her release the rope which tied her hands.

"Ayumi, are you okay?" Haibara asks. Ayumi is crying and hugging her. She tells us that she's kidnapped by two people who wore masks. She defensed herself that caused her to fall onto the rug and spilled the coffee which fell from the table. There's trace of coffee stain on her left ear.

"Did you fall onto this rug?" I ask.

"Yes, it's not comfy I want to take a bath."

"Don't, we have to go catch the culprit."

"Eeehhh??!! Are they coming??" Mitsuhiko raises his voice.

"No, we go catch them." I say. I tell Ayumi to take a bath after the case is closed.

I notice there's something wrong with this kidnapping. They released Ayumi after finding the Russian Blue. I search onto youtube and find the picture of Ran's mother's cat. She uploaded it to youtube and somehow it's placed above professor's video. The keywords are cat and vase. Professor randomly put the title with "The cat's out of the bag, help me appraise this vase." Thus make the culprit who have interest in cats and vases looked at professor's video and realized that the rug behind professor is Persian rug. The rug could easily sell for over 10 million yen. I remember what professor said about the groups. The second group sure is strange since they didn't even touch the vase but instead examined it with magnifying glass. The vase was place on the rug by professor just for the presentation because the rug has the same color hue with the vase. The group with magnifying glass must examined the rug instead.

I touch the rug and try to find spilled coffee stain, but there's none. It sure has been changed by the culprit. They did kidnap Ayumi instead of stealing the rug because if it's stolen, professor might report it to the police and the rug would hard to sell. Thus, they kidnapped Ayumi and changed the rug with the fake one which has the same pattern.

We find the culprit, thanks to professor because he remembers the rug seller near his neighborhood. We find coffee stain on the real Persian rug.

The culprits are trying to defense their selves by not admitting their crime.

"You know, ear shapes are also called earprints, and just like fingerprints, there's no two people in the world have the same shape." By those words, the culprits confess their crime and captured by police, case closed.

(In the professor's house)

"Thank you." Haibara says briefly while walking to the kitchen along with the kids and professor.

"For what?" I follow the rest. Curry is waiting and I'm starving to death.

"For helping us to find Ayumi."

"It's 'we' who found Ayumi."

"Whatever."

"Oy at least return my cap, will you?" I see her holding my cap.

"You have many caps, if one's gone, it won't be a big deal for you." She wears it and smiles.

"Ck, this mean girl…well, you're welcome." I know her "thank you" is referring to my intention to protect her back then, well, she is Haibara anyway.

Note from author:

somehow i like how blunt and bossy Haibara is, the relation between Conan and Haibara brings some feeling that i enjoy.

RR~

The case about cat and vase is originally made by Aoyama Gosho, i just put some of my touch on the beginning and the ending.


End file.
